Lyrics:Disco Club
"Disco Club", from the album Monkey Business. ---- La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la. Whooh. La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-ah. Chorus If the lady's in the disco club Are freakin' in the disco club, And dancing in the disco club, And shaking in the disco club, Then take me to the disco club. Yeah, I'm trying to party on out Step to the disco, can't work it out Let's get go and this party started now Parties and getting naughty is what I'm all about So many girlies in the house With banging ass bodies and perty ass mouths After the club we're going straight to my house (I got to, go to) Gotta get you on my couch I rock steady, no doubt You ask for some of us so I let you turn it out Don't give me drama baby, baby don't pout I don't want a baby momma, don't want a spouse Chorus If the lady's in the disco club Are freakin' in the disco club, And dancing in the disco club, And shaking in the disco club, Then take me to the disco club. If the lady's in the disco club Are freakin' in the disco club, And dancing in the disco club, And shaking in the disco club, Then take me to the disco club. I like the way that you move (move) Don't hold back, baby, do what you do (don't make me) You make a nigga go 'ooh' (ooh) How the hell a woman get as fine as you? (so fine) I'm trying to holler at you (you) First time I see ya' I was like ‘hallelujah' (hallelujah!) Turn around, let me view ya' (Got to, got to, got to) Damn I wanna do ya' (oh!) Baby let's get into it (into it) Make moves like me and you was intimate (intimate) (Sexy) Let's pretend this beat is a heart beat when we're intimate (Hotness) Sex with clothes on Dancing on the dance floor, getting my bulge on (Rising) And I got a Trojan Just in case we get it, get it going on La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la. Whooh. La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-ah. Chorus If the lady's in the disco club Are freakin' in the disco club, And dancing in the disco club, And shaking in the disco club, Then take me to the disco club. Cuz the ladies in the disco club ain't the ones to be falling in love with. If you go to the disco club protect yourself and don't fall in love. The ladies in the disco club ain't the ones to be falling in love with. The ladies in the disco club ain't the ones to be falling in love with. Playa listen, yeah, I'm a Miss and I go to clubs and I sip on Cris and That don't mean I'm like the rest of them tricks In the party getting naughty, chasing money and dicks and No, you got me all wrong brother No, I'm a woman that's strong brother Yeah, it ain't nothing wrong with a woman in the club getting freaky to the song Monday at the disco club Tuesday at the disco club Wednesday at the disco club Thursday at the disco club Friday at the disco club Saturday at the disco club Sunday at the disco club Every day's the disco club See us at the disco club See you at the disco club We gonna break it on down Rub it on your belly like a ultrasound Shake it like a jelly and move around Really wanna see y'all flaunt your style Get wild, baby, get a little crazy Don't hesitate, won't take no/maybe (Move) not like an eviction But me and you baby all cause friction Hmm, as my eyed undress you Just wanna let you know there's no pressure Body conversation, they both want pleasure But your girl cock-blocked and won't let you Hmm, what you gonna do now Bounce, rock, shake and we can all while out Let it all flow like a river now Check me, check me, check ch-check me on out Chorus If the ladies in the disco club Are freakin' in the disco club, And dancing in the disco club, And shaking in the disco club, Then take me to the disco club. If the lady's in the disco club Are freakin' in the disco club, And dancing in the disco club, And shaking in the disco club, Then Take me to the disco club. La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la. Whooh. La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-ah. La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la. Whooh. La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-ah. Sources Disco Club Category:Monkey Business